1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a paperboard container or carton (hereinafter referred to, for brevity, simply as "carton") and to a blank for making the carton. More particularly, the invention relates to a carton formed from a folded blank which substantially prevents light from entering the carton.
2. Description of Related Art
Cartons are commonly used for packaging bottled and canned beverages for shipment and distribution to the ultimate customer. Most desirably, the carton is one that provides adequate protection to the product at the lowest possible cost without sacrificing strength. In the packaging and distribution of alcoholic beverages and other light-sensitive materials, the carton should provide adequate protection to the beverage from exposure to light. Generally, it is desirable to provide the carton to the manufacturer of the product being packaged in a compact, usually knocked-down, form. Moreover, the carton should be easy to assemble and erect for loading with the product.
Many cartons currently in use are of the top-loading type where the top wall of the carton is formed by a pair of end walls attached to side walls. The cartons are usually supplied to the manufacturer in a collapsed condition and then erected such that the top panels are in an open condition. After the product is placed in the carton, the top flaps or panels of the carton are folded to close it. An example of one such carton is disclosed generally in U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,840.
Generally, it is desirable to form the carton from a blank of cardboard or paperboard that has various fold lines to permit the blank to be folded into the proper shape. The blanks typically have a number of panels and glue tabs for assembling the carton. Some blanks, alternatively or in addition, have a number of slits and corresponding tabs that, when inserted into the slits, cause the carton to be retained in the desired shape. A disadvantage of many of these folded blanks is that they do not provide adequate protection from light entering the carton and striking the contents. When the packaged product is a light-sensitive one, such as beer, it is important to minimize the amount of light entering the carton in order to retard its spoilage rate.
Accordingly, there is continuing need in the industry for improved containers which can be easily formed from a blank while providing adequate protection to the product.